The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aspidistra plant, botanically known as Aspidistra elatior, commonly referred to as Cast Iron Plant and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Barr01’.
The new Aspidistra plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Aspidistra elatior, not patented. The new Aspidistra plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of the unnamed selection of Aspidistra elatior in a controlled nursery environment in Fulshear, Tex. in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aspidistra plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Fulshear, Tex. since 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Aspidistra plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.